gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Puck-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Puck Relationship is the relationship between Puck and Rachel. It is also known as Puckleberry '''by fans. The name Puckleberry has been addressed on the show as their couple name. They are the stereotypic relationship between the good girl and the bad boy. Overview Puck, a popular football star in the school, routinely throws slushies in geeky Rachel's face. One night, he has a dream about her and realizes that they are both "hot Jews" and should start dating. He asks her out and the two begin a short lived relationship. The relationship ends however when Rachel breaks up with him as she realizes she still has feelings for Finn and Puck has feelings for Quinn . However, Rachel still harbors feelings for Puck later on in the show stating she is "turned on" by his badboy persona. Later, she makes out with Puck to level the playing fields. Puck also claims that he likes Rachel, though its unknown if it is meant as friends or more. There is an on-going attraction that is obvious.Rachel is also the only one that calls him by his real/first name, Noah, which he seems to like. Puck also stands up for her when he can, like when Jesse St James (Rachel's Ex-Boyfriend) threw eggs in her face, he suggested they do something about it. Or in the episode "Special Education" Santana said That nobody likes her, whereas Puck Says "Its not true, I kinda like her." Gallery Tumblr krwn9qsRyX1qze4z0o1 500.jpg Rachel-puck.jpeg Rachelpuck.jpg leamark.jpg Puck-Rachel-2x03-Grilled-Cheesus-rachel-and-puck-16083894-675-379.jpg 1x08-Mash-Up-rachel-and-puck.jpg puckracheldept.jpg Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972909-1580-888.jpg 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432638-1280-720.jpg 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432694-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972937-1580-888.jpg hallwayscene.jpg makeout-puckleberry.jpg bathroomkiss.jpg ballad.jpg Puckleberry-1x18-Laryngitis-rachel-and-puck-12129480-1580-888.jpg laryngitispuck.jpg puckelberry.jpg tumblr_l6uqgicDzf1qzh65so1_500.png picspamkiss.png Puckleberry-Juice-rachel-and-puck-9303026-600-1131.jpg|Puckleberry Juice Puckleberry ♥.jpg Episodes For Mash-Up Puck began pursuing Rachel, and they were together for most of this episode when they broke up he seemed upset. They made out at Rachel's house. Puck sang "Sweet Caroline" in front of the Glee club to Rachel. She also washed his hair for him after he's been slushied. Puck also apologized to Rachel for slushing her in the past, and chose Glee Club (her) over football. Before they went out, while Will was singing 'Bust A Move', Puck was seen sitting really close next to Rachel. After Will pushed him away to sit in between them, Puck was amused but when Will left, Puck moved back to sitting right beside Rachel. Bad Reputation Rachel and Puck almost make-out, and she makes a music video for "Run Joey Run" with him. Puck also moved the "Glist" for Rachel. Puck also confided to Rachel about him wanting to be good, and Rachel did the same. Laryngitis They are paired together for the song "One" and Puck holds Rachel very close, which she seems to like. Funk Puck was visibly the angriest member of the Glee club when Rachel got egged by her ex-boyfriend Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline, gathering up the boys to go beat Jesse because of this. Special Education As Rachel is hurt by Finn's sexual past with Santana. Puck questions her to what is wrong. He then comforts her, and Rachel notices that he has gotten 'buffer' when Rachel is holding his arm. Later, when Santana states that nobody actually likes her, Puck is the only one to come into the defense of Rachel, out of the whole glee club, saying "That's not true. I kinda like her." It is unknown if he meant it as Friendship status or more. We find out that they have made out during the week Rachel was upset at Finn, though Puck was not able to go through with it behind Finn's back. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle They do a duet called Need You Now. During the Need You Now duet Puck is looking at Rachel the entire time. Before the game, Puck told Finn that he had feelings for Rachel but wouldn't act for them for as long as he still cared for her. He made sure she was ready before the football game started. Episodes Against Mash-Up Rachel imagined Finn whenever they kissed. They also admit they started dating each other just to make Quinn and Finn ( their actual love interests ) jealous and they broke up. Bad Reputation Rachel uses Puck to boost her reputation as a bad girl. Her "Run Joey Run" video has Puck, Jesse, and Finn all in it as the male lead. She did this to make her reputation as a bad girl more visible to everyone and get higher on the Glist. Quotes Category:Relationships Category:Rachel Berry Category:Noah Puckerman Category:New Directions members Category:New Directions Category:Glee (TV series) Category:One-Episode Relationships